


Нет бизнеса лучше, чем шоу-бизнес

by bitter_zephyr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_zephyr/pseuds/bitter_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Название: </b>Нет бизнеса лучше, чем шоу-бизнес<br/><b>Оригинал:</b> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/305000">No Business Like Show Business</a><br/><b>Автор:</b> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell">lady_ragnell</a><br/><b>Переводчик: </b> bitter zephyr<br/><b>Бета:</b> istria<br/><b>Пейринг:</b> Артур/Мерлин, (Моргана/Гвен)<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> PG-13<br/><b>Жанр:</b> романс, флафф, модернАУ<br/><b>Саммари:</b> История о том, как обычного практиканта Мерлина повышают до актёра, о том, как легко его обидеть, а также о его записочных дискуссиях с Артуром, за которыми с восторгом наблюдают все вокруг. Ну, и ещё о драконах-геях.<br/><b>Примечание:</b> переведено на Артур/Мерлин ОТП фест «Две стороны одной медали» 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нет бизнеса лучше, чем шоу-бизнес

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Business Like Show Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/305000) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



_Приключения Килгарры, 1х01: Начало  
Килгарра, или просто Гэри, прилетает на Огненную гору, где живёт большинство представителей его расы. Туда его отправляют родители, чтобы защитить от людей, вторгающихся на их территорию. Однако жизнь на горе тоже оказывается не такой уж безоблачной, когда первым же делом на Гэри нападают местные озлобленные подростки. К счастью, за него вступаются беззаботный Кестрель и его друзья, и Гэри решает, что, возможно, переезд на Огненную гору оказался не самым плохим решением…_

Мерлин – всего лишь смиренный практикант в продюсерской компании «Камелот» и потому знает, что ему нельзя высказывать своё мнение. Это вбил ему в голову его дядя Гаюс, один из художественных руководителей компании, в первый же день, ещё до того, как Мерлин успел войти в дверь. Затем то же самое сделала и непосредственный руководитель Мерлина – милая девушка Гвен, по уши влюбленная в племянницу исполнительного продюсера, – как раз в ту секунду, когда Мерлин заходил в дверь. И ещё раз это правило втолковала ему сама племянница исполнительного продюсера, примерно ровесница Мерлина, до ужаса прекрасная Моргана, – ещё через пять минут, когда Мерлин посмел сказать, что она вообще-то здесь не работает, поэтому он не видит ни одной причины, почему должен делать ей кофе. Чаще всего Мерлину удается соблюдать это правило, но время от времени он всё равно вполголоса комментирует что-нибудь, потому что, в конце концов, он всего лишь человек.

Но иногда молчать особенно трудно. Например, когда дядя Гаюс сидит в кабинете исполнительного продюсера и на полном серьёзе предлагает создать шоу под названием «Приключения Килгарры» – насколько понял Мерлин, это будет анимационный сериал для тинейджеров, речь в котором пойдет об обычных подростковых проблемах драконов. Драконов-геев.  
– Гаюс, я не уверен… – говорит Утер Пендрагон, исполнительный продюсер и Самый Страшный Человек на Земле (по результатам секретного голосования, проведенного на съемках очередного мини-сериала во Франции, где тот одним своим видом нагонял ужас на всю съемочную группу).  
– Это шоу сможет смотреть как раз вся та возрастная группа, которая обычно выпадает, так как ещё не может смотреть программы для взрослых. На телевидении не так много фантастических сериалов для подростков.  
– Я понимаю… но анимация?  
– «Симпсоны» – одно из самых популярных шоу для взрослых в Америке, так же как и этот ужасный «Южный парк», не говоря уже обо всей японской нелепице, а здесь – вы уже видели сценарий. Он отлично написан, и Артур уже изъявил желание озвучивать Гэри.  
Мерлин удивленно приподнимает бровь, стоя у кофе-машины, потому что, насколько он знает, Артур Пендрагон до сих пор ещё ни разу не снисходил до телевидения или вообще чего-нибудь, кроме Шекспира, с тех самых пор, как впервые сыграл принца Хала, и может позволить себе выбирать только самое достойное. Но опять же, возможно, он согласился, просто чтобы помочь своему отцу.  
– Неужели? – задумчиво произносит Утер, в то время как Мерлин подает ему кофе с рисунком сверху, как он любит (то есть, Утер любит не рисунок на кофе, а одну порцию молока, никакого сахара и, если есть, немного корицы – вот как он любит. Мерлин предпочитает считать, что рисунок – просто приятный бонус). – А что насчет того, что драконы будут гомосексуалистами, Гаюс?  
Или, может быть, Пендрагон-младший решил поучаствовать, потому что это как раз по его части.  
Гаюс вздыхает.  
– Это поколение, которое приняло ориентацию Дамблдора, Утер. – Мерлину совсем не смешно. Он. Вовсе. Не. Смеётся. – Нужно двигаться в ногу со временем. Это рискованный шаг, да, но мы и раньше рисковали, и всегда всё получалось как нельзя лучше.  
– Хорошо, Гаюс, здесь я доверюсь тебе. Если этим проектом заинтересовался Артур, то, должно быть, в нём что-то есть.

За окном разгар июня, а Мерлин проводит его, выполняя поручения, связанные с «Приключениями Килгарры», которые Моргана при каждом своём посещении офиса упорно называет «Развлечениями Гэри». Он читает сценарий, следит за бумагами, присутствует, кажется, на тысяче встреч, где решаются вопросы относительно кастинга и стиля анимации, и через какое-то время он с ужасом осознаёт, что уже начинает испытывать гордость за предстоящее шоу.

За неделю до того, как актеры, утвержденные на озвучку персонажей, должны начинать запись, случается непредвиденное. Эдвин Мюрден, актер, чьим голосом должен говорить Кестрель (герой, в которого суждено влюбиться Гэри, и, если вы спросите мнение Мерлина, немного ненормальный, – но, конечно, его мнения никто не спрашивает, – потому что всю первую серию Гэри ведет себя как полный придурок, и никто в здравом уме не запал бы на него так быстро, даже если речь ещё не идет о Большой и Чистой Любви), вдруг отказывается от встречи по какой-то нелепой причине, которую Мерлин даже не пытается понять.  
Компания делает всё возможное, чтобы как можно быстрее организовать просушивания по второму кругу. В исполнении Генри Валианта Кестрель звучит слишком похожим на Гэри в исполнении Артура (который присылает запись, так как сам всё ещё где-то выступает и не может присутствовать в студии). Тристан Дюбуа перед микрофоном становится каким-то чересчур натянутым, хотя на экране он просто огонь (Мерлин берёт у него автограф перед тем, как он уходит, на что Гвен печально качает головой).  
К тому моменту, когда в студию приводят Мордреда Лотиана, последнюю игрушку Морганы (Гвен выглядит совершенно раздавленной этим фактом), все уже начинают паниковать. Мордред немного младше Мерлина и, кажется, не может удержать в голове ни строчки дольше, чем на пять секунд. Тогда это и случается: Гаюс проигрывает запись реплик Артура из той сцены, где два дракона встречаются впервые, и Мордред должен сказать свою первую фразу в их разговоре, происходящем после того, как он разгоняет напавших на Гэри. Мордред снова и снова пропускает свою реплику, а когда у него всё-таки получается произнести некое подобие того, что он должен говорить, слова выходят просто до зубовного скрежета сладкими.  
– Попробуй ещё раз, – говорит Гаюс, вздыхая так, что становится ясно: у Мордреда остался последний шанс, и ему лучше им воспользоваться.  
И снова из динамиков доносится бархатный голос Артура Пендрагона, несчастный и немного жалостливый:  
– Что, ты пришел меня добить? Я и тебе задам.  
И вот тогда Мерлин, который просто собирался проговорить фразу про себя, оказывается единственным, кто произносит что-то вслух, тогда как Мордред снова пропускает свою реплику:  
– Нет, вообще-то я пришел тебе помочь. Зачем бы я стал прогонять их, если бы собирался устроить тебе головомойку? – Каждое его слово так и сочится сарказмом.  
Вся команда, а также Мордред, резко оборачиваются на него, и Мерлин запоздало думает, что Гаюс, скорее всего, его убьёт.  
И тут Утер Пендрагон вдруг начинает смеяться.

*

_Приключения Килгарры, 1х02: Огненная школа  
Гэри впервые приходит в Огненную академию на горе вместе с Кестрелем и другими новыми друзьями, но Амара и её компания намерены по возможности усложнить ему жизнь: Гэри обвиняют в том, что он едва не стал виновником обвала на горе, и теперь им с Кестрелем нужно доказать, что это не так._

И вот так чуть ли не на следующее утро Мерлина уже утверждают на роль Кестреля в «Приключениях Килгарры». Он больше не смиренный практикант, теперь он настоящий Талант, хотя нельзя не отметить, что его всё равно частенько заставляют делать всем кофе.  
– Я не знала, что ты хочешь стать актёром, хотя можно было бы догадаться, – как-то раз говорит Гвен во время ланча. – Обычно так и бывает. И поэтому я очень радуюсь, когда кто-то действительно заинтересован в продюсировании.  
– Я заинтересован! – уверяет её Мерлин. – Серьёзно, я всё ещё жду, что кто-нибудь скажет мне, что это какая-то ошибка, и отправит работать на ресепшн. То есть, не пойми меня неправильно, это огромная удача, но я сомневаюсь, что после этого буду пробоваться ещё на какую-нибудь роль, а десять серий анимационного сериала не сделают меня сказочно богатым или типа того.  
Гвен качает головой.  
– А я думаю, что всё вполне может получиться. У тебя теперь так горят глаза…  
Но прежде чем Мерлин успевает спросить, что она имеет в виду, Гвен перестает обращать на него какое-либо внимание, и это, несомненно, значит, что в поле зрения появилась Моргана. Та, вместо того чтобы пройти в офис своего дяди, направляется в их сторону. И у неё такое выражение лица, словно она кошка, только что поймавшая канарейку.  
– Мы чем-то можем тебе помочь, М-Моргана? – спрашивает Гвен.  
– Мерлин, я собираюсь сделать так, чтобы ты участвовал во всем, чем будет заниматься мой кузен в ближайшем будущем, – заявляет Моргана, и Мерлин просто смотрит на неё, не понимая, о чем речь. – Я не видела, чтобы он так возмущался, с тех самых пор, как первый парень, которого он пригласил на свидание, его послал.  
Сердце Мерлина уходит в пятки.  
– Что я такого сделал?  
– Он послушал предварительную запись, и он _в ярости_. Это просто великолепно.  
Гвен тут же кидается защищать Мерлина, в то время как он продолжает открывать и закрывать рот, как рыба, выброшенная на берег. У Гвен, наверное, впервые получается произнести несколько связных предложений в присутствии Морганы, и Мерлин решает, что нужно не забыть купить ей за это шоколадку.  
– Мерлин ничего плохого не сделал! Утер и Гаюс сказали ему делать всё именно так, и все остальные тоже были в полном восторге!  
– Ну, а Артур теперь перезаписывает свои реплики и говорит, что не знал, что его отец нанимает на работу тех, кто так переигрывает. Это совершенно бесподобно. Как жаль, что я не догадалась записать это для последующих поколений. – Улыбка у Морганы коварная и пугающая, и Мерлин решает, что нужно будет обязательно как следует с ней подружиться, потому что иметь такого врага в высшей степени неразумно. – Мой дорогой кузен считает, что его переплюнули.  
– Я вовсе не собирался этого делать, – оправдывается Мерлин.  
– Я знаю, ты ведь просто агнец божий. – Моргана на полном серьёзе треплет его по щеке, и Мерлин очень хочет напомнить ей о том, что они оба учатся на последнем курсе университета, и она не его двоюродная бабушка Мэйбл. Гвен смотрит на него огромными глазами со своей стороны стола. – Если Артур будет использовать всю свою шекспировскую подготовку, ты будешь самим собой, а эта сучка София продолжит быть такой же сучкой, это шоу просто не сможет не стать настоящим хитом.  
Моргана разворачивается и уходит, а Мерлин ждет, пока она скроется из виду, прежде чем заговорить, потому что до этого ожидать внятного ответа от Гвен нет никакого смысла.  
– У меня очень плохое предчувствие относительно всего этого.  
– Моргана разбирается в таких вещах гораздо лучше Утера, – отвечает Гвен, тут же привычно вставая на её сторону. – Если она говорит, что ты станешь звездой, то так оно и будет.  
– Меня не это беспокоит.

Артур в Эдинбурге, где он всё лето играет Лаэрта, но его очередная запись приходит уже на следующее утро. Мерлин слушает её вместе с Софией, которая озвучивает сучку-драконшу Амару, и ещё несколькими актёрами. К записи каждого уже сделаны пометки, чтобы они понимали, что им нужно исправить.  
Сначала разница небольшая. Из голоса Артура исчезли жалостливые нотки – Мерлину кажется, что теперь он звучит как тинейджер, впервые оказавшийся в незнакомом окружении. Потом Мерлин слышит свой собственный голос, а уже через секунду – снова Артура, но на этот раз в нём нет никакой жалости к себе, и уж тем более нельзя сказать, что герой ноет. Там, где Мерлин говорит с сарказмом, пытаясь при этом оставаться милым, Артур отвечает таким тоном, будто предупреждает: «Не смей, мне не нужна твоя жалость!» – и с каждой новой ситуацией это заметно всё более и более отчетливо. Они как будто огрызаются друг на друга, а когда всё заходит слишком далеко – их останавливают друзья Кестреля. Мерлин с удивлением обнаруживает, что слушая это, несколько членов команды пытаются спрятать улыбки.  
Улыбка Утера едва заметна, но и по ней понятно, что он вполне доволен результатом.  
– Как бы ты это ни делал, Мерлин, продолжай в том же духе – и тогда, вполне возможно, это станет настоящей бомбой.  
Мерлин краснеет и едва ли не заикается, а по окончании встречи Моргана отводит его в сторону и протягивает ему какую-то распечатанную бумажку:  
– Артур вчера написал мне насчет новой записи, и там было сообщение и для тебя.  
– Если он угрожает убить меня, если я разрушу его карьеру…  
– О, мой дорогой мальчик, всё гораздо лучше так, как сейчас, и он прекрасно это знает. Просто прочитай записку.  
После этих слов она уходит запугивать практиканта, которого наняли вместо Мерлина, а также, возможно, собираясь поприслоняться к столу Гвен, так чтобы та могла поглазеть на её декольте. Мерлин остается стоять на месте, сжимая в руке оставленную ему бумажку.  
_«Хорошо, Эмрис,_ – написано на ней, – _игра началась»_.

– Игра? – спрашивает Мерлин в пустоту. Его голос больше похож на писк. – Какая ещё игра?

*

_Приключения Килгарры, 1х03: Первый корабль  
Однажды, когда Гэри и Кестрель отправляются полетать, они видят на берегу потерпевший крушение человеческий корабль и нескольких людей, выходящих из него. Однако никто из взрослых на Огненной горе не верит, что люди могут так близко подобраться к ним, поэтому юным драконам и их друзьям приходится незаметно помочь нежданным гостям починить корабль и отправиться домой._

Артур возвращается в Лондон, но Мерлину не удается с ним встретиться, потому что у него самого начинается учеба, и его время записи переносится на вечер, в то время как Артур репетирует своё выступление в новой постановке «Гамлета», и его запись проходит днём.  
Моргана расстаётся с Мордредом и две недели крутит жаркий роман с Моргаузой, которая озвучивает одну из подруг Кестреля. В течение этих двух недель Гвен совершенно раздавлена из-за того, что Моргана снова занята, но при этом абсолютно счастлива, потому что, очевидно, Моргана бисексуальна. Мерлин с трудом сдерживается от смеха, слушая её, когда они идут выпить кофе в перерыве между его парами.  
Они заканчивают работу над третьей серией, когда друг из художественного отдела приносит Мерлину несколько набросков его героя (Кестрель такой же стройный, как девушки-драконы, но сине-серебристый, а на его голове, наподобие ушей, красуются два больших отростка – очень смешно, господа аниматоры). Тем же вечером Мерлин находит на окне в комнате, где он обычно записывается, самоклеющуюся записку, а техник Овэйн хитро ухмыляется.  
_«Ещё чуть больше напыщенности, Эмрис, и ты переплюнешь рождественского гуся. – А.П.»_

После записи Мерлин, раздраженный из-за этого натренированного на Шекспире индюка, художественного отдела и слова «непобедимость», которое заставило его задержаться на лишних полчаса, потому что он никак не мог его выговорить, хватает стопку бумажек и пишет ответную записку.  
 _«Лучше немного перестараться, чем декламировать что-то на семейном телевидении, как будто это хренов «Король Лир». – М.Э.»_

На следующий день Моргана отыскивает его в универе, чтобы передать очередную записку – на этот раз на бумажке с логотипом компании.  
 _«Возможно, ты уже слышал о таком понятии, как дикция. А если нет, то кто-то обязательно должен тебе о нём рассказать»._

Тем же вечером, когда Мерлин снова идет в студию, чтобы подчистить своё произношение, он опять оставляет Артуру записку.  
 _«Передаешь записочки через свою сестру, Пендрагон? А я и не знал, что ты тринадцатилетняя девчонка»_.

Когда он подходит к студии следующим вечером, его уже поджидает Моргана.  
– Артур так покраснел, что любой помидор бы ему позавидовал, – с радостной усмешкой сообщает она. – Что ты ему сказал?  
– Я сказал, чтобы он прекратил передавать мне записки, как будто мы в последнем ряду на уроке геометрии или что-то в этом духе. Если его не устраивает то, как я работаю, он без всяких, блин, проблем может сказать мне об этом.  
– Мерлин, дорогой, – тянет Мограна, – ты, кажется, слишком переживаешь. Его вовсе не не устраивает то, как ты работаешь. У него проблемы с тем, что он серьёзный человек. Он никогда раньше не проявлял интерес к комедии, но он просто не может смириться с тем, что это ты заставляешь всех смеяться. Продолжай в том же духе, Артуру полезно иногда указать на его место.  
Мерлину нечего ответить на эти странные слова, поэтому он быстро скрывается в кабине для записи. Где его, конечно, ожидает очередная записка, наклеенная на стекло. Прочитав её, Мерлин ещё минут пять просто пытается сдержать себя в руках.  
 _«Я тебе нравлюсь? Отметь «да» или «нет»_.

Закончив запись, Мерлин не удосуживается поставить галочку в соответствующем окошке (серьёзно, Артур даже сердечко пририсовал), но пишет новую записку: _«Ты ведь понимаешь, что только подтвердил моё предположение?»_

Дальше они приступают к записи четвертого эпизода, в котором их герои начинают понимать, что нравятся друг другу не только как друзья (разумеется, остальные драконы из их компании очень веселятся по этому поводу). На стене в студии появляется целое море наскоро нацарапанных записок – а Мерлину кажется, что весь офис с жадностью следит за их перепиской.  
Гвен и Моргана, по-видимому, объединились с целью донести происходящее до кого только можно и всеми способами поощрить Мерлина с Артуром на продолжение этой переписки. Мерлин подумывает поздравить Гвен с таким прорывом, но решает, что он слишком раздражен, поэтому просто всё игнорирует, хотя и видит, что девушка на седьмом небе от счастья оттого, что Моргана вдруг неожиданно возвела её в ранг своей лучшей подруги.  
Позже Мерлин замечает, что записки отличаются по цвету. Те, что пишет Артур, всегда стандартного желтого цвета, однако когда он сам хочет написать ответ, под рукой всегда оказывается только пачка голубых стикеров. Он подозревает, что за этим стоит Гвен.  
Также он догадывается, что это Моргана фотографирует их переписку и постит её на Фэйсбуке, в фанатской группе под названием «Записочные пререкания Мерлина и Артура». Вся работающая над проектом команда незамедлительно вступает в эту группу.

*

_Приключения Килгарры, 1х04: План Амары  
Амара решает, что Гэри должен стать её парнем и делает всё возможное для того, чтобы вызвать в нём ответные чувства, но Гэри едва ли её замечает. Кестрель понимает, что происходит, и разрывается между желанием послать Амару подальше, чтобы она оставила их в покое, и желанием позволить своему другу влиться в новую компанию… даже несмотря на то, что Гэри уже начинает задумываться, не считает ли он Кестреля кем-то большим, чем просто другом. _

Мерлин приезжает в студию поздним вечером и сразу встречает там Моргану и Гвен. Они обе хихикают, но отказываются объяснять, что происходит.  
– Мы должны посмотреть на твоё лицо, когда ты это увидишь, – с трудом произносит Гвен, и Мерлин вдруг начинает сильно нервничать.  
– Выражение лица Артура было просто потрясающим, – добавляет Моргана. Мерлин идёт в комнату для записи, словно на гильотину.  
Листок, приклеенный к стеклянной стенке, на этот раз вовсе не записка. Он явно от кого-то из художественного отдела, Мерлин подозревает Энтони Хору, который лайкает каждую без исключения картинку в группе на Фэйсбуке. На рисунке в полном цвете, во всей своей красе, изображен Кестрель со своими ушами-отростками, кокетливо смотрящий на другого дракона, чуть побольше размером, красно-золотого – очевидно, это и есть Гэри. Они оба выпускают из ноздрей колечки дыма. Розовые. В форме сердец.  
Мерлин почти сразу же замечает рядом с картинкой очередную желтую записку от Артура и с упавшим сердцем читает её: _«Тому, кто посчитал, что это смешно: это не смешно»_.

Всю оставшуюся неделю Мерлин не получает больше ни единой записки. Все в студии выглядят разочарованными, хотя какой-то умник отксерил рисунок Кестреля с Гэри, и теперь у каждого есть его цветная копия. С подписью: Энтони Хора. Некоторые даже просят Мерлина тоже расписаться, но он отказывается.

Следующий рисунок появляется в понедельник. Он выполнен немного в другом стиле, нежели первый. Кестрель в одиночестве сидит на пляже с печально поникшими ушами-отростками и смотрит вверх, в небо – туда, где пролетает красный силуэт. Как и следовало ожидать, рядом приклеена записка от Артура: _«Если ты так грустишь, то не вправе называть меня девчонкой»_.

_«Ты перестал разговаривать со мной из-за чего-то, в чем я даже не был виноват»_ , – отвечает Мерлин. На следующий день он игнорирует довольную улыбку Морганы, когда они втроем с Гвен встречаются за ланчем, потому что догадывается, что вечером всё равно узнает, что её так обрадовало.  
И правда: в студии его ждет третья картинка: Гэри и Кестрель извергают пламя в сторону друг друга, но огненные потоки встречаются на полпути, образуя сердце. Внизу рисунка красуются их переплетённые хвосты.  
После этого их с Артуром общение продолжается, хотя теперь оно больше не сводится исключительно к тому, как Мерлин выполняет свою работу. Они начинают обсуждать искусство и то, что вся компания дружно следит за каждым их шагом. Пару раз в неделю им подбрасывают очередной рисунок Гэри с Кестрелем – и ни одна из изображенных сцен явно не присутствует в самом сериале (Мерлин отчаянно надеется, что никто из сценаристов это не увидит, хотя как минимум двое из них состоят в группе на Фэйсбуке. Даже Гаюс в этой группе. Каждый раз, встречая Мерлина, он смотрит на него своим ужасающим взглядом из-под поднятой брови). Появляется даже несколько высокорейтинговых рисунков. В такие дни у Морганы и Гвен обычно особенно хорошее настроение, хотя в драконопорно ( _«О боже,_ – удрученно думает Мерлин, – _я больше никогда не хочу даже вспоминать об этом слове»_.) нет совершенно ничего сексуального.

Однажды Артур прикладывает к своей записке два билета на «Гамлета». _«То, что мы до сих пор не знакомы лично, просто нелепо. Предлагаю исправить это в пятницу вечером»_.

В пятницу днём Мерлин, как воистину самый удачливый человек в мире, спотыкается в университете и просыпается в субботу с сотрясением мозга. Рядом с его больничной койкой сидит красный плюшевый дракончик, к которому прикреплена открытка. Мерлин сразу же узнаёт почерк. _«Моргана говорит, что ты готов раскроить себе череп, только бы не встретиться со мной. Но я отправил к тебе своё альтер-эго, чтобы оно охраняло тебя, пока ты в больнице»_.

Когда тем же вечером Мерлина отпускают домой, он, тронутый такой заботой, забирает дракона с собой и сажает его рядом со своей кроватью, где целую неделю проводит без новых записок в ожидании, когда же мир перестанет кружиться у него перед глазами.

*

_Приключения Килгарры, 1х05: Праздник  
Наступает время ежегодного праздника в честь основания Огненной горы, и Гэри с друзьями готовится к торжеству. Однако в самом разгаре приготовлений вдруг оказывается, что кто-то украл из хранилища Драгоценное Яйцо, а так как Гэри прибыл на гору совсем недавно, во всём обвиняют его. Кестрелю с друзьями предстоит разобраться во всем прежде, чем Гэри навсегда прогонят с Огненной горы._

Во время непредвиденного недельного отпуска Мерлин наверстывает свои несделанные универские задания, которые до этого приносились в жертву прокрастинации*. Это определенно лишь усугубляет его головную боль (хотя избавиться от неё помогают только хорошие таблетки, а их он перестает принимать очень скоро), но он не может позволить себе просто просиживать штаны и смотреть фильмы целую неделю, поэтому делает свои домашние задания и с нетерпением ждет, когда сможет вернуться в студию. И только потом вспоминает, что вовсе не собирался действительно становиться актёром.

В середине недели ему присылают сценарий с небольшими внесенными изменениями. В него добавлены сцены препираний с Артуром, которые ему особенно нравится записывать. С неким фатализмом Мерлин понимает, что, очевидно, вступая на тропу шоу-бизнеса, ты сразу оказываешься у всех под прицелом, ещё даже до того, как шоу выходит в эфир.

Когда Мерлин возвращается в студию, его уже поджидают Гвен и Моргана, то и дело заканчивающие предложения друг за друга, что не может не настораживать.  
– Артур оставлял тебе по записке каждый день, – сообщает Моргана ещё до того, как он успевает даже приблизиться к кабине для звукозаписи.  
– А наши художники всё продолжают приносить наброски с Гэри, страдающим от одиночества, пока Кестрель на больничном. Думаю, они уже подбросили сценаристам пару идей относительно второго сезона, – добавляет Гвен.  
– Который вполне может быть, потому что первые несколько серий уже почти готовы, благодаря титаническим усилиям наших аниматоров, и отзывы пока что только самые положительные.  
– Хотя Утер переживает из-за того, что для семейного шоу там слишком много сексуального напряжения. Не то чтобы он говорил об этом вслух…  
Мерлин в ужасе смотрит на них.  
– Здесь у кого-нибудь вообще есть другие темы для разговора?  
Обе девушки замолкают, задумавшись, как будто действительно размышляют над его вопросом, и Мерлин с трудом подавляет желание сказать, что ответом без каких-либо раздумий должно быть твёрдое «да», потому что на них куча организационной работы.  
– Впрочем, можете не отвечать.  
Гвен утешительно гладит его по руке.  
– Конечно, нам есть о чем поговорить кроме этого. Просто размолвки звёзд на съёмочной площадке в Кардиффе даже наполовину не так интересны, как то, что происходит у вас здесь с этими записками.  
– Да уж, а у вас явно что-то происходит, – фыркает Моргана. – Артур _страдал_ без тебя. Конечно, он говорит, что слишком мужественен, чтобы страдать, но это грязная ложь. Он правда страдал. Как Страдивари.  
– Страдивари не имеет никакого отношения к страданиям, – замечает Мерлин, но Моргана только хищно смотрит на него в ответ.  
– Он просто соскучился по Мерлину, вот и всё, – говорит Гвен, вечно пытающаяся найти золотую середину. Мерлин делает себе ментальную пометку поздравить её с тем, что она больше не соглашается с Морганой по любому поводу, как ещё пару недель назад. И ещё одну пометку о том, что, возможно, стоит сказать ей, что нужно сделать первый шаг, пока они с Морганой не стали «лучшими друзьями навеки», потому что сам он в средней школе два года провел именно в таком статусе с Уиллом, и это было жалкое зрелище.  
– Ничего подобного, – возражает Мерлин, направляясь в сторону студии.  
– Сейчас сам всё увидишь, – шепчет Моргана за его спиной.  
Его поджидают пять записок и несколько рисунков. На рисунках изображено всё то, что и описывали ему Гвен с Морганой, а в записках не было бы ничего необычного (Артур дразнит Мерлина за неуклюжесть, комментирует последнюю серию «Доктора Кто»), если бы не последняя: _«Тебе лучше поскорее вернуться, Эмрис, а то неинтересно записываться, когда нельзя поиздеваться над твоими суперстараниями»_.

И просто назло всем, кто это читает, Мерлин пишет в ответ: _«Так и знал, что ты меня любишь. Жить без меня не можешь»_.

Следующим вечером, спустя шестьдесят комментариев на Фэйсбуке, состоящих в основном из восклицательных знаков, Мерлин возвращается в студию и видит рисунок, на котором их драконы летят вместе, крыло к крылу, и записку от Артура: _«А все ещё говорят, что это у меня гипертрофированное эго»_.

*

_Приключения Килгарры, 1х06: Второй корабль  
У подножья Огненной горы появляется второй корабль, и на этот раз о нём узнают взрослые. Пока они обсуждают, стоит ли спрятаться или спалить корабль, чтобы его обитатели не смогли вернуться и рассказать о них другим, во время охоты люди ранят Гэри. Без помощи Кестреля и Амары ему не удастся сохранить это в тайне. Но смогут ли эти двое работать вместе?_

– Тебе ведь явно нравится эта работа, – как-то вечером говорит Гвен, когда они вместе сидят в пабе. Оказалось, что каким-то чудом они уже успели всё записать, поэтому у Мерлина неожиданно появляется свободное время. – Не понимаю, почему ты продолжаешь настаивать на том, что это всё только на один раз.  
– Ну, во-первых, меня этому даже не учили, – отвечает Мерлин, и Гвен просто молча смотрит на него. – Было ужасно, когда в начальной школе каждый раз, когда мы ставили какую-нибудь сценку, я играл стариков. Я не шучу. К моим ушам было очень удобно приделывать бороду. – Гвен давится смешком. – К тому же, это непрактично. Мне больше нравится сам производственный процесс.  
– Как скажешь.  
– Я просто уверен, что вся эта фигня в духе «люди, работающие за кадром, просто были недостаточно хороши для того, чтобы играть» – абсолютная глупость. Ну, то есть, вот скажи, ты хочешь быть актрисой?  
Гвен чуть наклоняет голову.  
– Нет, думаю, не хочу. Мне всегда было трудно запоминать тексты.  
Тут у неё начинает звонить телефон – какой-то попсовой мелодией, которая теперь точно ещё недели на полторы застрянет у Мерлина в голове. Увидев имя звонящего, Гвен краснеет, из чего можно сделать вывод, что это Моргана.  
– Да, алло? – говорит она, раскрывая телефон и улыбаясь Мерлину, словно извиняясь за что-то, а потом непонимающе хмурится. – Моргана? – В пабе шумно, но Мерлин почти уверен, что голос на том конце провода не женский. – Подождите, вы имеете в виду, Артур Пендрагон? – произносит Гвен через секунду, подтверждая его предположение. И ещё через секунду смеётся. – Да, он здесь. Мерлин, Артур хочет поговорить с тобой.  
Мерлин на автомате берёт протянутый ему телефон.  
– Эм, алло?  
Голос у Артура очень радостный и звучит совсем не так, как когда он читает свои реплики:  
– Моргана сказала, что ты с Гвен. Когда-нибудь мне всё-таки придется узнать твой номер.  
– Чего?  
– Да у тебя и правда проблемы с артикуляцией, так же, как и на записи. А я-то думал… – Мерлин только в недоумении открывает рот. Гвен вопросительно смотрит на него. На заднем плане в трубке слышится возмущенный голос Морганы. – В любом случае, завтра вечером я устраиваю у себя вечеринку в честь окончания работы над сезоном. Приглашены все, кто принимал участие в создании шоу. Ты просто обязан прийти.  
И хотя Мерлину безумно не терпелось встретиться с Артуром уже на протяжении нескольких месяцев, тот выбрал просто самое неудачное время, какое только можно было придумать.  
– Вообще-то завтра утром я на пару дней уезжаю из города, потому что у меня нет занятий в универе. Но спасибо за приглашение.  
– Вот серьёзно, Эмрис, если бы я не знал, то подумал бы, что ты меня избегаешь. Запись поздно вечером, сотрясение мозга, поездка в другой город… Ты вообще существуешь?  
– Я… что?  
– Ты приведение какое-нибудь или что? Потому что все говорят о том, что видели тебя, но ты вполне можешь быть каким-нибудь тщательно продуманным Морганой мифом. С неё бы сталось.  
Дальше слышится шуршание, и с ним разговаривает уже Моргана, чуть запыхавшаяся, словно от борьбы.  
– Честное слово, он невыносим. Нет, правда, Мерлин, ты не сможешь прийти? Бред какой-то. Передай трубку Гвен.  
Мерлин с радостью выполняет её требование, потому что тогда объяснять всё придется Моргане, а не ему. И всё равно у него вдруг появляется желание напиться. 

Мерлин возвращается от мамы в воскресение вечером и звонит Гвен спросить, как прошла вечеринка. Но он даже не успевает поздороваться, как в трубке раздаётся радостный вопль:  
– Моргана поцеловала меня! На вечеринке! – К счастью, невнятный удивлённый звук, который произносит Мерлин, расценивается Гвен как поощрение продолжить мысль. – И она даже не была пьяна!  
– Вау, Гвен, это круто. И как, вы теперь встречаетесь?  
– Я не уверена, – тихо отвечает Гвен, и Мерлин решает не уточнять, что это должно значить. – Я имею в виду, нет, я так не думаю, но Моргана сказала, что завтра я иду с ней на ланч, иначе мне не поздоровится.  
– Это свидание. Точнее, королевский указ, но она же из семьи Пендрагонов, от неё нельзя ожидать меньшего. – В ответ на эти слова Гвен издаёт восторженный визг и тут же пытается замаскировать его кашлем. – В общем, это как раз даёт ответ на мой вопрос, который должен был звучать так: «Ну что, без меня вам не было скучно?» Тебе, очевидно, не было.  
– Ну, большинство не скучало. Хотя некоторые немного грустили… Даже, я бы сказала, страдали.  
– Прежде чем ты продолжишь: Страдивари и страдания всё ещё никак не связаны.  
– Вам с ним обязательно нужно встретиться, – говорит Гвен со всей доступной ей суровостью, – прежде чем студия просто взорвётся от вашего эпического сексуального напряжения.

*

_Приключения Килгарры, 1х07: Месть Амары  
После того как Амара помогает раненому Гэри, она решает, что они встречаются. Но когда Гэри отрицает это, Амара заявляет, что он специально попался на глаза людям, – и внезапно Гэри становится изгоем общества. Кестрель намерен восстановить справедливость, но случайно слышит разговор Гэри с Амарой и неправильно всё понимает. Возможно, теперь он решит оставить всё, как есть._

Когда Мерлин слышит итоговую версию записанного аудио, он, наконец, понимает, о чем все постоянно говорили.  
Он ведь не идиот. По крайней мере, он точно знает, что сам флиртовал с Артуром уже на протяжении нескольких месяцев, и если то, что делает Артур, – это не ответный флирт, то он просто огромный засранец. Мерлин знает, что весь офис следит за их перепиской, как будто это шедевры мировой литературы. Также он знает, что весь художественный отдел хоть хлебом не корми, но дай нарисовать их героев вместе, но Мерлин всегда как-то считал, что это были картинки самих актёров, представленных в образе драконов.  
Но теперь он вместе со всей командой сидит и слушает готовые серии, и к концу второй ему становится как-то неуютно. Когда он записывал всё это, ему казалось, что они звучат как обычные подростки, переругивающиеся друг с другом, а их влечение друг к другу второстепенно и скорее навязано сценарием. Но до этого он никогда не слушал всё полностью, в нужном порядке и с диалогами с остальными драконами. Артур буквально урчит каждый раз, говоря «Кестрель», а его голос становится немного ниже во время их разговоров друг с другом, в то время как голос Мерлина наоборот становится выше, он начинает частить и, боже правый, если кто-то из присутствующих к концу третьей серии ещё не думает, что Гэри и Кестрель регулярно уединяются в каком-нибудь укромном уголке, то этот кто-то просто абсолютно глух.  
Вся команда усмехается, наблюдая за смущением Мерлина, но все невероятно довольны результатом. Аниматоры (один из которых неотрывно следит за каждой эмоцией на лице Мерлина – он, должно быть, отвечает за Кестреля) просто вне себя от счастья. Даже Утер улыбается, что можно считать едва ли не чудом, а брови Гаюса остаются на одном уровне. Хотя и не без труда.  
После, встретив Гвен в коридоре, Мерлин хватает её за руку.  
– Мы не можем выпускать это в эфир как семейное шоу!  
– Там нет обнаженки и нецензурной лексики. В детских передачах сейчас бывает что похуже. А здесь всем зрителям разве что захочется пощипать тебя за щечки.  
К ним подходит Моргана, и Гвен сразу словно начинает плавиться. Ну конечно. Этого ему ещё не хватало.  
– До него наконец дошло, да? То-то я думаю, он реагировал на всё это сексуальное напряжение с необыкновенной невозмутимостью.  
Мерлин всплескивает руками и собирается уйти, но Моргана останавливает его.  
– В третью субботу ноября будет проходить конвенция. Утер выбил панель для участников шоу. Ты сможешь прийти?  
– Да, почему бы и нет.  
Когда он оборачивается, то видит, что девушки держатся за руки, а Моргана ухмыляется, наслаждаясь неизбежностью судьбы.  
– О, отлично, наконец познакомишься с Артуром. Он решил снизойти до общения с простым народом. Кстати говоря, он просил передать тебе его номер телефона.  
Она достаёт… откуда-то (Мерлин предпочитает не присматриваться, потому что на её юбке явно нет карманов) листок и протягивает его Мерлину.

Тем вечером Мерлин два часа расхаживает по квартире, прежде чем может хотя бы подумать о том, чтобы отправить Артуру смс. И перед этим ему просто необходимо написать Уиллу (ответ которого едва ли не рубит на корню всю его решительность: _«Просто скажи ему, что Моргана дала тебе его номер, и ты хочешь, чтобы он тебя трахнул. Это не так уж и сложно, балда»_ ).  
В итоге он всё-таки решается написать Артуру, представляя себе, что это всего лишь очередная записка: _«Это Мерлин. Только что послушал законченную запись. Нас порвут религиозные фанатики, да?»_  
Ответ приходит меньше, чем через две минуты: _«Ты решил участвовать в шоу про драконов-геев, и это никогда раньше не приходило тебе в голову?»_  
_«Звучит, как будто мы с тобой собираемся заниматься анатомически невозможными вещами!»_  
«Эмрис, ты что, пытаешься начать секс по смс?»  
«Ты ужасный, ужасный человек».  
«Если унижение – твой кинк, ты всё делаешь неправильно».  
«Я НЕ ПЫТАЮСЬ ЗАНЯТЬСЯ С ТОБОЙ СЕКСОМ ПО СМС, ТЫ, ГОВНЮК». Мерлин сдерживает себя от того, чтобы бросить телефон через всю квартиру, потому что он всё-таки уже взрослый человек, к тому же он сейчас не может позволить себе новый телефон. Поэтому он просто кладёт его на стол в кухне и идёт в спальню – сидеть в интернете и жалеть себя.

Уже утром он видит последнее сообщение от Артура: _«Жаль. Многое теряешь»_.

*

_Приключения Килгарры, 1х08: Гость  
На Огненную гору возвращается старый друг Кестреля, Корнелиус, и Гэри ревнует, видя, что Кестрель проводит всё своё свободное время с ним. Никто не верит Гэри, когда он говорит, что Корнелиус странно себя ведёт, а потом, когда он узнаёт, что друг Кестреля подчиняется человеческому колдуну, мечтающему поработить их гору, никто не воспринимает предостережения Гэри всерьёз. Даже Кестрель._

Перед конвенцией Мерлин тщательно выбирает, что ему надеть, но не звонит Гвен спросить совета, потому что она растопчет и его достоинство, и иллюзию того, что он старается ради фанатов, а не ради своей первой встречи с Артуром. Он приезжает на место рано и слоняется вокруг да около, здоровается с людьми, которых, кажется, знает по универу, а затем его ловит Моргана.  
– Я оставлю тебя где-нибудь на заметном месте и пойду найду моего кузена. Он всё бурчит, что должен был спросить, как тебя узнать, потому что, очевидно, он живёт не в 21м веке и не знает, как выследить тебя на Фэйсбуке, как сделал бы любой уважающий себя человек.  
Говоря это, Моргана усаживает Мерлина на скамейку рядом с нездорового вида фикусом, прямо напротив помещения, где будет проходить панель. И где они впервые увидят трейлер своего шоу, ну разве это не захватывающе? За следующие пять минут он успевает порвать свою программку на мелкие клочки и отчаянно жалеет о том, что в его телефоне нет какого-нибудь тетриса или ещё чего-нибудь.  
– Ну, – произносит очень знакомый голос, заставая Мерлина за написанием огромного сообщения Уиллу, описывающего всю степень его увеличивающегося смятения, – теперь понятно, откуда эти штуки на голове Кестреля.  
Мерлин роняет телефон, поднимая голову, и видит ухмыляющегося Артура Пендрагона. Тот просто до ужаса прекрасен в свете вечернего солнца. Мерлин с трудом подавляет желание накрыть свои уши ладонями.  
– Художественный отдел считает, что это было очень умно, – бормочет он.  
– Да, я заметил. Сегодня с нами будет некий Э. Хора. Даже предположить боюсь, что он может сказать.  
Мерлин чувствует, как его лицо по цвету начинает напоминать варёного лобстера, и размышляет над тем, не поздно ли ещё спрятаться за фикусом. Он знал, что Артур просто шикарен, к тому же он как раз обладал определёнными сталкерскими навыками и умел выслеживать людей на Фэйсбуке, но вблизи Артур буквально дезориентирует, особенно после всего их флирта, длившегося несколько месяцев. Но Мерлин никогда не умел флиртовать в реальной жизни, особенно на трезвую голову, поэтому он без понятия, что теперь делать.  
– Слушай, мы не можем допустить, чтобы сейчас настал «этот неловкий момент», – говорит Артур, понимая, что Мерлин молчит. – Мы уже несколько месяцев общаемся. Поверить не могу, что мы встретились только сейчас.  
– Ну, по крайней мере, теперь ты знаешь, что я не плод твоего воображения, – отвечает Мерлин, радуясь тому, что сумел произнести целое предложение аж с несколькими существительными, причем даже состоящими из нескольких слогов.  
Артур улыбается, широко и по-мальчишески, и садится рядом с ним, отпихивая его в сторону. Мерлин пытается взять себя в руки.  
– Нет, я не говорил, что ты плод моего воображения. Я сказал, что ты можешь быть мифом. Ты смотрел тот фильм с актрисой-андроидом? Или, может, она не была роботом… Может, это какая-то компьютерная программа.  
– Я не робот.  
– Да, теперь, когда я смотрю на тебя, это понятно.  
У Артура явно напрочь отсутствует понятие о личном пространстве, потому что он вдруг хватает Мерлина за подбородок и _смотрит ему в рот_ , как какой-нибудь безумный дантист или человек, инспектирующий домашний скот.  
– Никаких электронных схем или чего-то такого.  
Оскорблённый Мерлин вдруг думает о том, как это должно выглядеть со стороны: Артур держит его за подбородок и их лица находятся совсем близко друг к другу, так что он даже чувствует запах карри, которое Артур, должно быть, ел на обед. Мерлин находит в себе силы отстраниться и отсесть назад, при этом врезавшись в фикус. Тот шатается, но каким-то чудом не падает.  
– Так ты уже видел трейлер? – ни с того ни с сего выпаливает Мерлин, а его голос успевает дрогнуть на последнем слове.  
Артур снова ухмыляется, но никак это не комментирует.  
– Нет, но Моргана выглядела до невозможности довольной, поэтому думаю, что отношения в нём показаны во всей красе. Я всё ещё удивляюсь тому, в каком шоке ты был от этих самых отношений, учитывая то, что всё было прописано в сценарии.  
– Этого не было в сценарии! По крайней мере, всё не было вот так! – возмущается Мерлин, пытаясь вернуть себе свой нормальный голос.  
– Мерлин, – сочувственно произносит Артур, – это было в твоём демонстрационном ролике.  
Мерлин, заикаясь, ворчит что-то про профессиональных актёров, Шекспира и, возможно, художественный отдел, прежде чем его спасают Моргана и Гвен.  
– Панель через пятнадцать минут, – говорит Гвен, – готовьтесь.

После Мерлин скажет, что сидеть перед ужасающе огромной аудиторией (учитывая, что они представляли анимационное шоу для тинейджеров про драконов-геев, он не ожидал, что придет столько народу) – это как будто вся жизнь проносится у тебя перед глазами. Моргана будет спрашивать, похожа ли его жизнь на трейлер «Приключений Килгарры», и если да, то почему он не зарабатывает написанием статей для журнала «Пентхаус форум»**.

Мерлин помнит, как отвечал на целую кучу вопросов о его внезапном повышении, как слушал объяснения Артура относительно того, почему актёр Шекспировского театра вдруг решил заняться телешоу для подростков, как Гаюс, Энтони Хора и главный сценарист, немного пугающая женщина по имени Нимуэ (Мерлин подозревает, что через двадцать лет Моргана будет выглядеть примерно так же) рассказывали о продюсировании и работе над шоу, поддерживающим ЛГБТ-сообщество в существующей политической обстановке.  
И он помнит трейлер. Анимация просто шикарна, фоны светлые и мягкие, герои яркие и стилизованные, они как будто сошли со старой японской картины. В промежутках между развивающимися событиями, сопровождающимися драматичной музыкой, достаточно много и их с Артуром разговоров. Аниматоры взяли за основу их динамику и развили её.  
А ещё он помнит охватившую его панику, когда по окончании трейлера модератор спросил: «Итак, мы видим развитие отношений героев… Артур и Мерлин, а между вами что-то есть?»  
Мерлин просто давится воздухом.

*

_Приключения Килгарры, 1х09: Переломный момент  
На Огненную гору прилетают беглецы с Человеческой земли, и один из них рассказывает, что люди убили двух драконов, которые оказываются родителями Гэри. Гэри подавлен, он клянется отомстить и отправляется к людям, чтобы убить тех, кто убил его родителей. Кестрель следует за ним и узнаёт, что люди нашли Огненную гору и собираются истребить всех драконов._

После второго промо-мероприятия Артур приглашает Мерлина на ужин, и к ним присоединяется Моргана (а к ней бонусом прилагается и Гвен). Мерлин уже вполне может произносить полные предложения в присутствии Артура, но он рад такой помощи в общении.  
По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Гвен, ещё даже до подачи основного блюда, не смотрит на всех с широкой улыбкой и не бросает заготовленную бомбу:  
– О, я забыла сказать. Благодаря рекламной кампании и отзывам появился такой интерес, что Утер подумывает снять небольшое видео о создании шоу для DVD.  
– Ну разумеется, – говорит Мерлин, отпивая большой глоток воды. Ведь может он представить себе, что это алкоголь? – Я правильно понимаю, что большая часть этого небольшого видео будет посвящена нашим запискам?  
– Без этого не обойдётся, – отвечает Моргана, надменно улыбаясь, и Мерлин с трудом подавляет желание напомнить ей, что она вообще-то официально ещё не работает в «Камелоте», и что они окончат университет одновременно, но вообще не в том суть.  
Артур просто сияет.  
– Возможно, нам также поручат записать аудио-комментарии, – говорит он. – Как думаешь, Мерлин? После всех твоих речей о том, что это всё только на один сезон, что ты не хочешь быть полноценным актёром, – у нас уже такая популярность, какой никто и не ожидал.  
Мерлин открывает рот, чтобы сказать, что он сам в шоке, хотя ему и приятно, но вдруг вспоминает, что никогда не рассказывал Артуру о том, что он не хочет быть актёром. Затем он начинает размышлять, кто из девушек разболтал это Артуру, а потом уже не понимает, зачем вообще продолжать этот разговор. 

На третьем мероприятии Мерлин уже почти не краснеет, когда после трейлера кто-то спрашивает: «Ну так что, значит, вы встречаетесь?» Они с Артуром идут выпить кофе (вдвоём – для этого Мерлину приходится «случайно» опрокинуть стакан воды на белую блузку Гвен, чтобы отвлечь Моргану) и несколько часов разговаривают.

После четвертого мероприятия Артур приглашает Мерлина зайти к себе.  
Когда они заходят к Артуру, Мерлин успевает произнести: «Вау, Пендрагон, как пафосно», прежде чем Артур буквально оттаскивает его к дивану и взглядом приказывает оставаться на месте.  
– Все считают, что мы с тобой спим, – объявляет он.  
– Да, я же говорил. Я это говорил. И не один раз. И вообще-то это даже оскорбительно. Я удивлён, что сценаристы ещё не ненавидят нас за то, что их милая спокойная история любви теперь воспринимается… так.  
– Я не то имел в виду.  
– А ты что-то имел в виду? – За последние пару недель Мерлин уже по большому счету научился спокойно разговаривать с Артуром один на один. Хотя раньше он его не дразнил.  
Артур драматично протягивает вперёд руку, и Мерлин практически ожидает, что на ней вдруг появится череп.  
– Вот что я думаю: мы должны наверстать всё то безумное количество безудержного секса, который, как все думают, у нас есть.  
Мерлину жаль, что Артур не предложил ему чаю или хотя бы воды, потому что его слова явно заслуживают фонтана и брызг, а он даже не может их обеспечить.  
– Ты… мы… что?  
– Я надеялся, что будет чуть больше энтузиазма, – хмурится Артур. – Ведь ты же не можешь не считать меня убийственно шикарным?  
– Поверить не могу, что у кого-то может быть такое эго. К тому же, это худшее предложение, что я когда-либо слышал.  
Артур взмахивает руками.  
– А что ты хочешь? Букет? Свечи? Песни чертова Марвина Гая?  
– Ну, неплохо было бы как-нибудь дать понять, что ты не собираешься переспать со мной только потому, что все тебе отказывают, думая, что ты со мной. – Мерлин может похвалить себя за спокойствие в голосе.  
– Боже, да я же флиртовал с тобой на протяжении нескольких месяцев. Неужели до тебя действительно так и не дошло?  
Мерлин пару секунд обдумывает вопрос и отвечает:  
– Просто у тебя репутация человека, который флиртует с любым, у кого есть две ноги и член, вот и всё.  
– Я убью Моргану, – говорит Артур, – и никакой суд не посмеет меня в этом не обвинить. Слушай, Эмрис, несмотря на то что ты жутко переигрываешь и своей игрой просто оскорбляешь весь классический театр, и несмотря на твои уши, я считаю тебя неотразимым. Поэтому если ты прекратишь сидеть тут и краснеть, как будто я подлый негодяй, покушающийся на твою добродетель, то мы можем пойти и заняться вполне себе неплохим сексом.  
– Ну, если ты говоришь, что он будет неплохим, – противным голосом произносит Мерлин.  
Артур издает какой-то раздраженный звук, тянет Мерлина вверх, чтобы он встал на ноги, а затем наклоняет его, как в старом фильме, и целует, как в порно. Мерлин отталкивает Артура до тех пор, пока тот не отстраняется и, они не встают ровно. Он собирается было возмутиться, но в итоге решает наброситься на Артура прежде, чем они просто взорвутся.

– Неплохим?.. – тяжело дыша, произносит Мерлин пару часов спустя, потягиваясь и снова укладываясь под боком у потного, липкого, но просто восхитительного Артура.  
– Нннннгхх, – только и отвечает тот.

*

_Приключения Килгарры, 1х10: Окончание начала  
На Огненную гору прибывает целый поток человеческих кораблей, и драконы должны сделать выбор: бежать или сражаться? Им рассказывают об острове на Севере, где они смогут быть в безопасности, и драконы готовятся покинуть гору, но в ночь перед их отлётом люди похищают Кестреля. Всё ещё не смирившийся с гибелью родителей Гэри остаётся, чтобы попытаться спасти друга, даже несмотря на то, что на горе начинают господствовать люди…_

В один холодный январский вторник почти все члены команды «Приключений Килгарры» приходят домой к Артуру – поесть попкорн и посмотреть премьеру их шоу по телевизору. Конечно, они все уже видели первую серию, целиком или хотя бы частями, но теперь всё по-другому – когда они знают, что это увидит и вся остальная страна.  
София Мур флиртует с Утером, неприятно удивлённым таким вниманием. Представители художественного отдела сидят все вместе на полу, хихикая над какими-то клочками бумаги, и такое их поведение явно не предвещает ничего хорошего. Нимуэ взирает на всех из своего уголка, хотя вместе с Моргаузой они представляют воистину гремучую смесь. Гаюс курсирует между Нимуэ и Утером, словно надеясь в нужный момент предотвратить надвигающуюся бурю. Моргана с Гвен красиво устроились вместе на диване.  
Мерлин сидит у Артура на коленях. Против собственной воли.  
– Поверить не могу, что ты провернул это всё у меня за спиной, – периодически ворчит Артур.  
– Идея Морганы, я просто помог с исполнением, – наконец отвечает Мерлин. – И ты сам виноват, что не спросил меня, зачем я пришел, когда я позвонил в дверь.  
– Я предполагал, что ты пришел посмотреть премьеру, а потом ты решил высосать мои мозги через мой…  
– _Артур!_  
Артур плотнее обхватывает Мерлина за талию, а тот внимательно смотрит в телевизор, который показывает рекламу перед началом шоу.  
– Ты не дал мне времени подумать, – всё же возражает Артур, коротко целуя Мерлина в шею. – Я должен был догадаться, что всё не так просто.  
– Да-да, прогнило что-то в Датском королевстве.  
– Ты не имеешь права цитировать Шекспира.  
– Да пошел ты.  
– Я пойду, Эмрис, но позже. Мы не одни.  
– Мальчики! – обрывает их Гвен, и Мерлин вспоминает, что они действительно не одни, и им стоило бы говорить тише. Особенно когда за ними наблюдает весь художественный отдел.  
К счастью, от неловкой ситуации его спасает уже играющая музыка заглавной темы сериала, после которой начинается серия. В которой есть всё: и превосходная анимация, и подростковые проблемы… и флирт. По ходу серии Мерлин краснеет всё больше и больше, особенно из-за смешков Артура, раздающихся у его уха каждый раз, когда их герои обмениваются страстными взглядами. А случается это довольно часто, потому что у аниматоров нет ни стыда, ни совести. И ещё Мерлин с удивлением понимает, что всё получилось гораздо лучше, чем он ожидал. Конечно, местами сценарий немного сопливый, но они с Артуром достаточно саркастичны, чтобы эти сцены показались всем смешными. И да, если присмотреться, то вовсе не трудно представить себе, что же происходит «за кулисами» (но нет, Мерлин пообещал себе больше никогда не думать о слове «драконопорно»), хотя зрители помладше этого и не заметят.

После все радуются и празднуют, Мерлин выпивает пару бокалов вина и в итоге засыпает, всё так же уютно устроившись у Артура на коленях.  
Когда он просыпается, они с Артуром уже одни, а квартира выглядит так, словно по ней прошел ураган.  
– Проснулся наконец? У меня уже час назад окончательно затекли ноги.  
– Нужно было раньше меня разбудить, – отвечает Мерлин, чувствуя свою вину. – Наверное, мне пора домой.  
Артур прижимается носом к его шее.  
– Я разбудил тебя не для того, чтобы выставить за дверь, засранец. Просто подумал, что мы могли бы переместиться куда-нибудь, где поудобнее. Я хочу тебя с того момента, как наши герои начали препираться.  
– Извращенец. – Мерлин встает с кресла, на котором они устроились, и поворачивается к Артуру. – Ты ни черта не понимаешь в романтике, я уже тебе об этом говорил?  
Но Артур, как обычно (хотя нет, не как обычно. Вообще-то иногда Артур очень внимателен, просто очень редко – когда Мерлин хочет, чтобы тот внимательно его слушал. Из чувства противоречия.), не обращает на его слова никакого внимания. Вместо этого он указывает куда-то Мерлину за спину.  
– Аниматоры нам что-то оставили.  
Мерлин оборачивается и видит довольно большой лист бумаги, на котором изображен черно-белый набросок. Как и можно ожидать, на нём Кестрель и Гэри: Кестрель спит, прижавшись к Гэри, как Мерлин, видимо, прижимался к Артуру. А Гэри не спит, обнимая Кестреля, и смотрит на него взглядом, который можно назвать не иначе как абсолютно влюблённым.  
– Я вовсе не смотрю на тебя так, – говорит Артур, только подтверждая, что именно так он и смотрит. Мерлин поворачивается к нему и целует.  
Ему вдруг просто не терпится начать работу над вторым сезоном.

 

\---

_* Прокрастинация – понятие в психологии, обозначающее склонность к постоянному «откладыванию на потом» неприятных мыслей и дел. (прим. перев.)_

_** «Пентхаус форум» – ещё один журнал от издателей порнографического журнала «Пентхаус». Если верить интернет-источникам, в «Пентхаус форум», в отличие от «Пентхауса», публикуются материалы не только порнографического содержания. С другой стороны, если послушать Моргану… ну, вы понимаете, о чём мы. (прим. перев.)_


End file.
